Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 23
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 23: Fist Full that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-YQq3Ag2w An unexpected guest is seen, it is Valencia Hayward. Blazer is left shocked by her return, he didn't expect her to return, nor to show up at the party. "Hi everyone, I'm Valencia Hayward, sister of Avalon Hayward." Explained Valencia to everyone. "I hope I'm not too late." She added. "Valencia, how come you didn't tell me you were going to come back?" Asked Avalon, confused by his sister's sudden reappearance. "I really wanted to surprise you and Sierra." Said Valencia smiling, she sits in a chair at the table where the five of them could speak. "Well its nice to have you back." Addressed Blazer hypocritically, he has never liked Valencia due to her ways. "I'm also willing to reconsider my original opinion over you, Blazer." Explained Valencia. Blazer did not expect Valencia's sudden change of attitude, but does not question her. "Valencia are you going to work at the company again?" Asked Sierra, wondering what her answer will be. "I am considering so, I want to help you all with as much as I could." Said Valencia with glee. Avalon then hugs his sister, happy that she will return to the company with out being prejudgemental of Blazer. "Thank you Valencia, for changing your ways. It makes me so happy, that you are finally accepting Blazer." Said Avalon. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vft3l97l86U Valencia truly cares about Avalon, and wishes to see him happy. She is willing to make this huge sacrifice for him, but will still observe Blazer carefully. "Well then, lets continue to party shall we?" Stated Blazer, and all of them get up to dance. {New York, Dr. Feller's house, Outside, 1:56PM} Cole is seen alone, knocking on Dr. Feller's door to speak to him. "Cole? What are you doing here?" Asked Dr. Feller shocked, Cole pushes him into the house and closes the door shut. {Dr. Feller's House, Inside, Living Room, 2:00PM} Dr. Feller is frightened by Cole's attitude, he threatens to call police. "Stop this Cole at once, or I will call authorities." Addressed Dr. Feller with fear. "You will not do that, since you might ruin my image. I'll make sure your death will not ruin me." Said Cole with anger. He then pulls out a gun from his pocket. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHt366u9-ic "DON'T DO THIS TO ME, PLEASE, YOU CAN'T!" Yelled Dr. Feller. "I WILL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO MAKE MY COMPANY STRONG AND MIGHTY, AND THEN DESTROY BLAZER, NO ONE WILL GET IN MY WAY!" Yelled Cole with rage and shoots Dr. Feller in his chest, he dies instantly and bleeds out profoundly. Cole flees from the scene of the crime immediately, glad that he disposed of Dr. Feller. {New York, Mansion Of The Beltran, Living Room, 5:00PM} "YOU DID WHAT?" Yelled Lydia, who could not believe what Cole had did. "I had to do it, he would have ruined the opportunity of our company growing in status. We have to destroy Blazer, remember?" Explained Cole, manically. "But we are harming others who did not deserve this, Cole." Said Lydia. "You are becoming obsessed with destroying Blazer." She added. "You are either with me or against me." Explained Cole. Lydia was shocked by the words of Cole, she didn't want to be a part of his intrigues anymore. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLvg60ppaUM "I don't want to do this any more Cole, I have nightmares about what I have done to your parents." Cried Lydia, Cole secretly recored her voice, as he plans to imprison her in jail for both the crimes of his parents and Dr. Feller to avoid any suspicion on him and to not dirty his image at all. "Alright then." Said Cole and dials 911. "POLICE PLEASE COME QUICKLY, THE KILLER OF MY PARENTS AND DR. FELLER IS HERE!" Yelled Cole hysterically. Lydia could not believe what Cole is doing, betraying her. "HOW DARE YOU!" Yelled Lydia, authorities come barging into the mansion and quickly arrest Lydia, they take both Lydia and Cole to the police station for futher questioning. {New York, Police Station, 8:00PM} Cole is seen talking to Detective Houston, and confessing pure lies. He manages to incriminate Lydia for good, making her plea of innocence worthless, she receives a life sentence in prison due to Cole's delusional obsession to destroy Blazer. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction